Unexpected Ai
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Allen's day took an unexpected turn. So did his love-life. Yullen. Rewrite of 'Neko Ai' and 'Neko Ai 2'
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!!

I noticed that a lot of people liked my original Neko Ai stories. But, there were A LOT of problems with them. So, I decided to do a rewrite. Hope you like it!

* * *

The day started off pretty normal. Allen had no idea that it would change so drastically. He was walking down the hall to dinner, minding his own business. When Kanda came sprinting in Allen's general direction. Of course Lavi was chasing the poor Japanese samurai.

"Kanda? Wha?" Kanda ran behind Allen and pushed the white-haired boy towards Lavi in an attempt to distract the Red head in order to escape. Luckily, Lavi had great reflexes and grabbed Allen and shoved him at Kanda singing:

"No thanks! Here ya go Yu-chan!" Allen ricocheted off of Lavi. (Kinda like when Fo kicked Bak and he bounced off of the wall.) Kanda wasn't expecting this and was shoved underneath Allen.

"BaKanda! What's the big idea, pushing me towards Lavi!?!?" Allen yelled.

"Che. Shut up. Get off of me while you're at it." Allen blushed (he had no idea why he did this) and got off of Kanda.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to the cafeteria." Allen turned around and began to walk away. Of course, at that exact moment, Komui was walking by with a mysterious unbottled potion in his hands. Poor Allen didn't look where he was going and bumped into the mad scientist.

"Moyashi!" A strong force pulled Allen out of the line of fire and he was shoved to the ground. A heavy weight was lying down upon him. There was a flash of light and smoke appeared. Allen could have sworn that the figure on top of him got only a tiny bit heavier. Something new was being pressed against his chest.

The smoke finally cleared and Allen was face-to-face with Kanda. Or, somewhat of a Kanda.

The first thing that Allen noticed that he was now a she. Her new large boobs were the extra weight that was pressed against the parasitic exorcist's chest. The pupils of her cobalt eyes were slitted like a cat's. She now even had cat ears and a tail.

"Nya!" she smiled. What happened next was the thing that changed Allen's day. She pulled Allen into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long and passionate kiss.

"Nya!" she repeated again after pulling away merely for air.

"What the?" Allen shoved the cat girl off. She looked at him with sad eyes of which he never thought that he would see in Kanda.

"Nya?" It was too cute. Allen couldn't resist the cuteness. She looked like she was about to cry. She was even cuter than Lenalee.

"I'm sorry! You struck me by surprise! Please don't cry!" He pleaded. She immediately cheered up.

"Nya!" she mewed and glomped Allen.

"Komui, what type of potion was that?" Allen asked. He was barely able to breathe.

"I have no idea." The mad scientist smiled. "I was looking for somebody to test it out. So of course there's no cure." He admitted.

"What?" Kanda was still hugging Allen.

"She's SO cute!" Lavi tried to hug both Allen and Kanda, but she turned around and hissed. Yes hissed, at Lavi.

"S-still just as s-scary as every Y-Yu-chan." She turned back to rubbing her face against Allen's just like a cat.

"From her actions, it's almost like she's in heat. But minus the sex desire part. I could be wrong." Komui observed.

"In heat!?!?" Allen couldn't believe this.

"Well……… it _is_ springtime." Lavi hinted with a grin.

"It looks like you're the only one she likes. That's good. It's either that your were the first person she saw, or Kanda secretly likes you." Komui said. "Either way, be sure to treat her well!" Komui smiled and skipped away with Lavi. The two were incredibly happy and had their arms linked as they skipped to go tell Lenalee the good news. Leaving Allen alone with Kanda. Who, was still clutching him. Allen's stomach growled loudly. Kanda looked at him with confusion in her cute-kitten like eyes.

"Might as well get some food." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The second Lenalee saw the new Kanda, she squealed with joy. This scared kitty-Kanda and she hid behind Allen. Her ears flat against her head. Lenalee didn't care.

"Kya!!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!! I'm going to make some clothes RIGHT away!" Lenalee sped off to who knows where to do who knows what.

"Jerry-san!" Allen greeted the cook.

"Hello Allen! Is that Kanda!?!?!" Jerry looked torn between the cuteness known as Allen, and the cuteness known as Kanda.

"Yeah. One of Komui's experiments." Allen sighed. Kanda was still fused to his arm. Allen ordered for the two of them. Miraculously, he managed to carry both of their trays _and_ have Kanda still clinging to his arm. He sat Kanda down next to him and gave her the soba that he had ordered for her. Allen began to inhale his food. After the second course, Allen noticed that Kanda hadn't even picked up her chopsticks. Out of the corner of his eye, in slow motion, Allen saw Kanda reach for the edge of the bowl.

"No! Kanda! Don't!" He yelled and stopped the cat girl from spilling soba all over herself. "Can't you use chopsticks?" he asked.

"Nya?" Kanda tilted her head.

"I'll take that as a no." Allen picked up the chopsticks and began to feed the cat-girl.

"Aww. Isn't' that just the cutest thing!" Lavi sat across from the two.

"Shut up." Allen didn't stop looking at Kanda. After he finished feeding her, he turned back to his own meal. Occasionally, the white-haired boy would steal a glance at Kanda. Her cobalt eyes were wide (at least compared to his/her usual narrowed glare) and staring at him in wonder. Allen quickly finished up.

"So, what are you and Yu-chan gunna do now?" Lavi asked. Lucky for him, Kanda was not in the right mind to care about her first name being used.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Allen turned to Lavi. The redhead gained a mischievous grin.

"_Well_, I did notice that Yu-chan was getting kinda sweaty this morning while he was training." Lavi hinted.

"You're suggesting that I take a bath with her?!?!!?" Allen blushed.

"I'm not suggesting anything." Lavi continued his evil grin.

* * *

Yet, Allen fell for it. He and Kanda were standing outside of the male baths. Allen kept looking back and forth down the hall in order to make sure that nobody would see them. Allen couldn't _believe_ what he was about to do. After making absolute sure that nobody was in the bath, Allen pulled Kanda inside and place the 'out of order' sign behind them. That way nobody would intrude.

"Nya?" Allen began to undress himself. He prayed that Kanda wouldn't remember this.

"I'm going to guess that you can't undress either huh?" Allen sighed. Kanda just smiled and stripped. It didn't take long, so when she was completely naked, she pushed herself against Allen and gave him a passionate kiss. Just like before.

"K-Kanda! I know you wouldn't do this under normal circumstances!" Allen gently pushed her off and led her to the bath. The warm water felt good against his skin. But, it was a little hard to enjoy his soak considering the fact that a voluptuous, clingy female was in the bath with him.

Being incredibly embarrassed, Allen tried contemplating how Lavi had convinced him to do this. But he wouldn't go as far to wash Kanda's body. Just her hair.

"Turn around." He told her and pulled out the shampoo. She obeyed and he began to wash her hair. He was careful not to get the shampoo in her ears. There was a soft purring noise coming from Kanda. Allen couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that she was kinda cute. He quickly finished by rinsing her hair and shampooing his own, soft, white locks.

"Nya!" Kanda glomped Allen from behind.

"W-wha!?!?" Allen hadn't even finished rinsing his hair out. It was incredibly awkward for Kanda's bare boobs to be pressed against Allen's bare back. He softly loosened her grip and rinsed out his own hair.

"C'mon." Allen pulled himself out and quickly covered himself with a towel. She got out as well and he handed her a towel without looking at her naked body. Quite an incredible feat. Everything was going great. Until he found out that couldn't dress herself.

"You've got to be kidding me!!!!!!" he muttered to himself. It was easy after he got her male underwear and shirt on. Though it was still incredibly awkward to button her pants. The two escaped the bath house silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen had brought Kanda to his room.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone." He told her.

"Nya!" she cheered.

"I thought so." Allen sighed. He figured that the cat girl would respond like that. It was strange for Allen to see Kanda act like this. Allen eyed the clock. It was past 10:30 P.M.

"Hm….. It's getting pretty late." _Where did the time go?_ Allen stole a quick glance at Kanda. She was sitting on the bed staring at Allen. To Allen, she was the cutest thing in the whole entire world.

_Wait._ Allen thought. _Am I only thinking this because we took a bath together?_ He started to scream inside his head. _Or do I actually care for her?!?!?!?! But, this isn't the real Kanda!!!!!! What do I do!?!?!!?_

As if she could read his mind, Kanda could sense the distress coming from Allen in waves of aura. She pulled Allen into a warm embrace.

"Nya." She said softly. If she had spoken English, she probably would have said. "It's okay." To Allen. He couldn't help but feel better.

"Thank you." He smiled. A true smile that would make anyone's heart melt. Even the real Kanda's icy stone cold one.

The two fell asleep together in Allen's warm bed.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long. Mid terms are coming up and my mom is freaking out. Don't worry. The next one will DEFINATLY be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda awoke slowly. She noticed that something wasn't quite right. 1: This was not her room. 2: Her chest felt heavy. And 3: Allen was asleep next to her.

"Morning Kanda." He said as he awoke.

"What the hell….." she said.

"Huh?" Fist met face. Face met fist. Kanda punched Allen.

"Why the f*** am I in your bed?!?!?!" she yelled.

"You're back……" Allen stared.

"ANSWER THE F***ING QUESTION!!!!!!" She yelled.

"You got hit by Komui's potion!" he yelled.

"What kind of a potion was it?" Allen pointed at Kanda. She looked down and noticed she had boobs. After a few moments of Kanda pocking at herself, she also discovered her ears and tail. "I'm going to KILL Komui….." she growled.

"So….. you don't remember?" Allen asked.

"Remember what? _YES! _Allen thought. "What did I do…..?" she asked with a menacing face.

"Um……. Well…… You were very affectionate." He tried not to look her in the eyes.

"WHAT?!?!!?!?" She screamed.

"Yeah….. We kinda….. kissed and hugged." Allen admitted.

"Wait." _Shit._ "You said 'we'." Kanda stared. Allen couldn't believe his own stupidity.

"Y-yeah." Allen blushed. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized when he looked at Kanda's shocked face. But she wasn't brandishing Mugen (it was over by the door, anyway) or glaring at him. She was just sitting there.

"It's okay." Kanda looked away. A tiny blush was present on her face. "I think I know why I did that…."

"Why?"

"I love you." She admitted. "Ever since we first met. But I always held back because we were both guys." Allen didn't know what to say. But for some reason, he began to cry. "Why are you crying!?!?!" Kanda was shocked. _Does he really hate me that much?_ She thought.

"I-I'm crying because I love you too, BaKanda." He smiled.

"Then why would you cry from something like that?!"

"I don't know!" Allen laughed.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda gave a tiny smile. Their next kiss had far more meaning that the ones when Kanda was acting like a cat. Allen had the chance to explore the cat girl's mouth a little.

"I love you." He whispered again in her cat ear.

* * *

"Morning Yu-chan!" Lavi was greeted by a fist to his face. Much like when she had punched Allen. But with a bit more strength.

"Don't call me that!!!!" she yelled.

"Oh. I see you're back." Lavi gasped. Short of breath.

"Yay! Kanda's a girl and still has her cat ears!" Lenalee cheered. The lack of sleep was present on her face.

"Lenalee! Are you alright!?!?" Allen asked.

"Yep! Never been better!" she smiled. She was acting like a drunken sailor. "I pulled an all-nighter getting Kanda's new clothes and uniform together!" she staggered with a grin present on her face.

"What?! I don't need those!!!!!" Kanda glared.

"Yes you do!" Lenalee insisted. "You're old uniform won't fit right and you don't even have a bra or proper panties!" she shouted a little bit too loudly. People were starting to stare.

"Fine!" Kanda turned to Allen. "Moyashi! We're going to my room after breakfast!"

"No can do!" Lenalee butted in. "Brother said that he has a mission for the two of you."

* * *

"Well, well, well. How are the two love birds doing?" Komui smiled as Allen and Kanda entered his office. Kanda attempted to punch the mad scientist. (She was on a punching spree today!)

"Why the f*** would you make such a stupid ass potion as this!?!?!?!" she yelled. Komui had used a clipboard to block Kanda's attack. The poor abused clipboard was now in pieces on the floor.

"I was bored. It was a spur of the moment!" he chirped. Kanda gave him an evil death glare, but the Chinese man simply ignored it.

"Your mission is in Rome." He handed the two exorcists file reports. "The Vatican believes that there might be innocence located in the Fountain of Treves due to the fact that they can no longer touch the water to collect the coins. I want the two of you to leave as soon as possible." Allen and Kanda got up and left the room.

"Oh. And by the way. After you're finished with the mission, stop by the Vatican to pick up Link." Shit.

* * *

Kanda had told Allen to meet her at the boats that lead out of the Order. To Allen, it felt like an eternity before she finally arrived.

"Oi. Moyashi." She greeted. Allen couldn't believe the new uniform that Lenalee had given the cat girl. It was similar to some extent to her old one. But the bottom was more open and a matching red miniskirt was provided instead of pants. (A/N: Is kinda similar to Maka's from Soul Eater.) Kanda had hidden her ears with a black bandanna. Allen deducted that her tail was probably wrapped around her waist beneath the skirt. Allen could easily see Kanda's legs. He felt like he was going to get a nosebleed any second now.

"Let's just go already." Kanda noticed Allen's stare. "I swear to god, if we miss the train……" she threatened, fingering Mugen.

* * *

Well, they didn't miss the train. But they barely made it. Kanda stared out the window in boredom. Allen decided that he wanted to sit next to her. He longed to just hold her. To kiss her. Being so lost in his fantasy, he didn't realize that he was staring until Kanda spoke.

"Oi. Stop staring will you? It's kind of annoying." She glared.

"O-oh. Sorry." Allen apologized. "I didn't realize that I was staring." He blushed.

"Che." She directed her attention back to the passing outside world. The two sat in silence for a while until Allen got an idea.

"Can I call you by your first name?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Well…… um….. we are…… um….. kind of together now……. So, I thought that it would be nice to do that….." Allen covered himself for the explosion known as Kanda's anger that he was sure to come. But it didn't.

"Sure. Whatever." Kanda said. Allen smiled with happiness.

"Thanks. Yu."

"Che."


	6. Chapter 6

Rome was crowded, hot, overwhelming, and Kanda hated it. There were too many damn people. The heat was so uncomfortable because of her exorcist coat, long navy hair, and her black bandana. She was SO tired.

The two decided to go to the hotel and look for the innocence in the morning. It was getting around dinner time.

"Do you want to get some pizza?" Allen offered.

"Che. I'm not hungry." Kanda growled and practically stomped up to their room.

It was a tiny room with a double sized bed squeezed in. The bath room was so small, that if Allen had spread his arms, the ends of both fingers would be able to touch the opposite walls.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked when he noticed Kanda rustling through her suitcase.

"I'm going to go to bed." She said as she pulled out her pajamas slammed the bathroom door closed. In a few moments, she opened the door. Her hair was once again pulled into a high ponytail. Her ears and tail were free. She wore a black tank top and black short shorts.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked as she flopped onto the bed.

"Yeah. I'm just kinda tired for some reason." She said. _Don't cats sleep 18 hours a day?_ Allen thought. He noticed that she hadn't even bothered to pull the covers over her slim body. _May be it's also the heat._

"If you can't beat her, join her." Allen muttered to himself and pulled off his shirt. He ignored his growling stomach and climbed into bed next to Kanda. Despite the warm air, she subconsciously snuggled up to him.

"Yu……"

"Nya." She said in her sleep.

* * *

A loud earthquake was tearing through the streets of Rome. No. It was Allen's growling stomach. Due, to Kanda's new heightened sense of hearing; it both sounded and felt like an earthquake.

"AHMIGOD!!!!!!" She yelled and flung her head off of Allen's chest.

"What!?!?!?" Allen flung upright as well.

"Huh? Where'd the earthquake go?" she asked.

"Earthquake? What earthquake?" the loud rumbling of Allen's stomach reminded the two that they didn't have dinner the night before hand.

"Che. Let's go." She climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. It didn't take that long to find a pizzeria. When their food finally came, Allen chowed happily down on some pizza. Kanda was practically glaring at her's.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"It's pizza."

"I know what pizza is! Don't they have any soba in this country!?!?!?"

"They have pasta." Kanda looked at the table next to them and saw a man eating pasta. She made a dissatisfied face (Allen thought that it was so cute. He wanted to lung across the table and glomp her) and reluctantly ate the pizza.

* * *

It took some time, but they finally managed to navigate the confusing Italian streets WITHOUT getting run over by a car or a scooter.

The Fountain of Treves was spectacular. It was huge with larger-than life sculptures of humans and animals. Allen blushed with discomfort due to the nakedness of the subjects. A barrier was placed to prevent tourists from entering.

"You two! You can't be here!" A large policeman barked.

"Che. Yes we can. We're exorcists."

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. I have a lot of crap to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"E-exorcists?!?!" The man stuttered with shock. He was told by the Vatican that they would come, but he didn't expect them to be like this.

"Yeah. That means get out of our way." Kanda glared angrily, scaring the poor man.

"Kanda. Don't do that. It's not nice." Allen scolded. He turned to the poor scared police officer. "Sorry about that."

"I-it's fine. Go on ahead." The two exorcists walked towards the front of the famous fountain. It was simply extravagant. Allen couldn't help but blush when he noticed that the human figures were in the nude. That moment of embarrassment was short lived when his left eye reacted.

"Akuma!" At least five level twos swarmed the area.

"Moyashi! Get the innocence! I'll fight the Akuma off." Kanda ordered Allen as she activated Mugen. Allen quickly ran towards the fountain water. Considering that normal people couldn't get the coins out, he prayed that he would be able to get inside the water.

Much to his appreciation, he was able to step inside the fountain. Being knee-deep in fountain water was not pleasant. He heard multiple explosions, reminding him that Kanda was still fighting. He quickly began to search the water for any signs of innocence. All he found was various Euros.

"Moyashi!!!!!! Hurry up!!!!!!" Allen was beginning to panic. Soon enough, he noticed that one coin had a certain shine to it. He quickly reached inside the water and grabbed it. As soon as he touched the tiny coin, the water of the fountain began to swirl around him.

_It must be the innocence!_ Allen thought. _I have to get it out now!_ Wasting no time, Allen grabbed the coin and quickly scrambled out of the fountain. As soon as the coin had left the water, the fountain had returned to normal.

"Took you long enough." Allen turned and noticed that the Akuma were no longer there. All dead due to Kanda.

"Kanda!" Allen cheered and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"W-what?!" She slightly blushed from surprise.

"I love you!" He pulled her close.

"S-stop! Baka! You're sopping wet!" She struggled to escape his grasp, but actually loving it. Allen noticed that one of her arms was severely bleeding.

"Kanda! You're hurt!" Allen worried.

"I'm fine. Let's go already. I'm tired." She sighed. Allen didn't buy it.

"Kanda!" He pouted.

"What!"

"You're hurt! We have to take you to the hospital!"

"No we don't! I'll bandage it up when we get to the hotel!" she protested. With that, she turned around and started to leave. Allen had to practically sprint to catch up with her.

"I guess on the way back to headquarters tomorrow, we have to pick up Link……." Allen started.

"Che. I hate that guy." Kanda growled. Allen made a mental note not to talk about Link's pick-up for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Wow. That's incredible."

"See? I told you. It's not that bad." By the time they had gotten back to the hotel, Kanda's arm had already stopped bleeding. She was incredibly tired and practically passed out as soon as she hit the tiny mattress. Allen climbed in the bed after her.

As soon as he got in, she pulled him close and kissed him. Allen couldn't help but blush.

"Eh?"

"Pay back." She smirked. Before Allen could say anything else, the cat girl spoke again.

"I love you too." And then she fell asleep. Allen smiled softly and snuggled up close.

* * *

GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long to update. AND not to mention that it's a short chapter. I kinda got in trouble and couldn't use the computer for 2 weeks. It WAS for one weekend, but I wanted to go to a cosplay contest (I won 2nd with Exorcist Yoko. We cosplayed Yullen! I was Kanda with cat ears of course), so, I made a deal and revoked my privileges for an extra weekend in exchange. But I'm back now! I'm gunna be in Texas visiting family over the weekend so who knows if there'll be Wi-Fi. I get back Monday afternoon. So, who knows when I'll update…….


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda absolutely hated the very idea of sleeping in. Time to be training or completing missions was wasted when that happened. But lately, she was starting to enjoy it more and more. Must be the cat genes kicking in.

The first thing she saw when she awoke in the morning was Allen. He was lying next to her, and staring at her in complete adoration.

"What are you doing?" she glared.

"I WAS watching you sleep." He smiled sweetly. "You're really cute when you're sleeping." Of course he left out the fact that she still frowned in her sleep. But Allen still found that to be cute.

"You're so weird." She sighed.

"I love you too." He leaned in and gave her a good morning kiss. The two reluctantly got out of ved and started to get changed into their exorcist uniforms.

"God! Can't we just leave him?! I hate that guy!!!!!" Kanda complained about retrieving Link from the Vatican.

"He's not THAT bad." Allen said gently as he buttoned up his coat.

"Yes he is!" Kanda insisted. "He's like a stalker!" Allen took a few seconds to contemplate Kanda's accusation.

"May be you're right……." Allen started to dread Link's arrival.

"Besides, with him around, it'll be harder for us to be alone…." Allen spun around to face his love. But she had her back to him as she was finishing tying her bandanna atop her head.

"Yu!" Allen glomped her from behind.

"!!!" Kanda gasped. She wasn't expecting that.

"I love you so much!" he proclaimed. Allen didn't want anyone or anything to come between him and Kanda. He refused to allow that. Kanda spun around while Allen was still holding on to her, and wrapped her own arms around him.

"I love you too." She smiled. Allen blushed. He had never really seen Kanda genuinely smile with love before.

* * *

The Vatican was extremely far away from their hotel. So far away, that they broke down and decided to take the bus. (A/N: I'm not sure about actual busses in Rome. I took a tour bus from Rome to the Vatican when I visited)

Kanda was totally irritated by the fact that both she and Allen were receiving many strange stares as they sat next to each other. Each isle had about two seats on each side. One on the isle and one next to the window. Kanda chose to glare out the window at the passing buildings and streets.

Allen noticed her incredible irritation at the many other people on the bus and held her hand assuringly. When he did that, Kanda's glare softened a bit. But it was revitalized when she heard a child in the row across from her say to their mother (surprisingly in English):

"Mommy! Why are those two people wearing coats? Why does that boy have white hair? His hair looks like a girl's. Why does that girl have a bandanna on? It's covering her ears."

_That brat!_ Kanda thought angrily. As if that child's mother had noticed Kanda's aura becoming more and more blood thirsty, she spoke:

"Shh! Don't stare! And don't say things like that!" She scolded nervously. At that moment, the bus stopped at the Vatican and Allen practically sprinted off the bus with Kanda.


	9. Chapter 9

The Vatican was a huge, white building with many people bustling by. People stared weirdly at Allen and Kanda. Some with awe. People here actually knew what exorcists where.

"Where the f*** is he?" Kanda glared. She really hated Link. Allen scanned the large crowd.

"There he is!" he proclaimed. "LINK!!!!!! HEY!!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!" The white-haired boy began to wave his arms back and forth in order to get the inspector's attention.

"Oi! Moyashi! Shut up! If we don't find him, then we can finally get rid of him!" too late. Link had spotted the two exorcists and was now walking in their direction.

"Hello Walker." He greeted Allen. He turned to Kanda. "Who's this? A new exorcist?" Clearly he didn't recognize Kanda.

"Don't be silly!" Allen began to laugh uncontrollably. "It's Kanda!" That's when Link noticed Mugen and the cold, menacing glare.

"OHMIGOD!" Link jumped back a few feet. "What the heck happened!??!!"

"Komui's potion." Allen whispered in Link's ear.

"Oh……" Link composed himself and straightened his jacket. "Now then, let us go back to headquarters." Allen could tell that he was still a little freaked out.

* * *

It took a while to get on the train. Kanda sat by the window, with Allen next to her. Link sat across from the two. Once the train had already pulled away from the station, Kanda found it safe to let her tail and ears experience some freedom. Link's eyes grew 10 times their normal size when he saw her cat ears and tail.

"Potion." Was all Allen needed to say for Link to understand.

"I swear," she glared at Link. "If you get between me, and my Moyashi, I'll kill you." She threatened.

"What?" Link was once again, in shock. Allen smiled and wrapped his arms around Kanda and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Kanda and I love each other." He told the inspector. Link was so surprised; he didn't speak for the entire train ride. Just to spite him, Allen and Kanda acted like total love birds during the whole trip.

* * *

They finally got back to headquarters.

"Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee greeted the two exorcists. Then she noticed Link. "Oh, hi Link."

"Hi Lenalee!" Allen smiled.

"Che."

"Guess what!?!?" she ignored Kanda's less than enthusiastic attitude. "Brother modified Kanda's room, so now you two can sleep together." Then she remembered Link. "Oh, and Link can stay in Allen's old room."

"Yay!" Allen cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh. Allen, Kanda. Cross and Tiedoll are here to see you." Lenalee added. "They're waiting in Komui's office." She smiled. The two's faces paled.

"Oh come on!" Lenalee pouted. "They're not THAT bad!" Before the couple could run away, Lenalee grabbed them by the wrists and dragged them to her brother's office. Once she opened the door, sure enough the two generals were waiting.

"Oi! Idiot disciple! I have more de- and who is this?" The red headed womanizer immediately put on the charm once he saw female Kanda. Before Kanda could beat the general unconscious, Tiedoll took over.

"Yu-kun! What happened?" he asked.

"Komui's potion….." Kanda growled.

"Wait. You're THAT annoying bastard?" Cross looked horrified for a moment. Then, he noticed how close Allen and Kanda were standing together. "Idiot disciple, is THIS your woman?" he asked.

"Yes." Allen glared at his master. Then, Cross got almost too close for comfort, and whispered in Allen's ear.

"Good job picking the one with big boobs." Allen's eyes widened.

"What'd he say!?" Kanda demanded.

"Nothing!" Allen lied. Then, when Kanda wasn't looking he glared fiercely at Cross.

"Finally!" Tiedoll rejoiced. "I CAN HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!!" He cheered happily.

"Oh my god…." Kanda hated that guy.

* * *

Sitting in the annoying cafeteria, having everyone still stare at your ears and tail is less annoying that having to spend time with an annoying guy who calls himself your father. At least, that's what Kanda thought. Lunch was still annoying because Cross and Tiedoll hadn't left to go on another mission yet.

Luckily, Link was less annoying. He didn't even follow the two when they went to Kanda's room for some sanctuary.

"Sorry about my Master. I didn't even know that he'd come back." Allen apologized.

"Che. Whatever. Tiedoll is so annoying!" Yep. Kanda was pissed.

"Well, at least he cares." Yeah, being happy about being a grandparent, which Allen and Kanda hadn't thought of is supposed to be caring.

"But it's annoying as hell."

"Okay. Sure." Allen didn't feel like arguing with her.

"I love you, Yu." She wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Moyashi." She responded.

"I guess you won't ever call me by my first name. Even though we're together now." He chuckled.

"No. Because you'll always be my Moyashi." She smirked.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter. Wanted to section this off from the next one….


	11. Chapter 11

"Allen! Kanda! Komui has a mission for you!" Lenalee called for the couple while they were eating breakfast.

"Che. C'mon Moyashi." Kanda sighed and started to drag Allen away from his mountain of food.

"No! I'm not done yet!!!" He whined like a little child who just had their lollipop taken away before they could finish it.

"Yes you are!" Kanda insisted. "Let's just get this over with!" she yelled.

It took quite some time to get calm Allen down and get into Komui's office. The two sat down on the coach in front of the mad scientist's desk and waited to hear about their assignment.

"Your next mission is in Paris." Komui began. "There have been mass disappearances. It's either the work of innocence or Akuma. I want you two to leave immediately."

"I already have your bags!" Lenalee smiled and handed them their suitcases.

"What's this……" Kanda narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"_Nothing…._" The girl said mischievously like Lavi does.

"Che."

* * *

It wasn't long before Allen, Kanda, and Link were on the train heading towards Paris. Link tried really hard not to stare at the couple. But he had some trouble.

* * *

"Looks like the exorcists took the bait." Tykki smiled to Road.

"Goodie!" The little Noah girl giggled. "Now we can kidnap Allen and bring him to the Earl!"

* * *

I'm tired. I don't feel like writing much for this chapter….


	12. Chapter 12

Heyo. It's getting close to the end…… For those who have read Neko Ai 2, I'm kinda stealing it…… Especially the poem. Enjoy! I OWN NOTHING!!! ^^

* * *

Paris was a beautiful city. After dropping their suitcases off in their hotel rooms, the two exorcists and the inspector in search of the reasons for the multiple disappearances. Akuma had practically filled the city to the brim.

"Why are there so damn many!?!?" Kanda yelled as she had sliced through her 50th level 1.

"I know why!" They heard a girlish giggle. When they turned to see who it had come from, Road and Tykki had been watching the entire battle from afar.

"Noah." Kanda spat.

"We don't care about you, girl." Tykki said with his soothing elegant voice. "We're here for the boy." Some Akuma charged toward Allen. But Kanda wouldn't allow it. She allowed herself to be captured instead of her boyfriend.

"Yu!" Allen couldn't help but call Kanda by her first name when he saw her limp and unconscious in Tykki's arms.

"If you don't find her by Midnight, we'll kill her." Road smiled. "But we'll leave you with a clue."

_To rescue your beloved_

_You must go to the tomb_

_Of the poet with two names_

_If you don't find it by the next day_

_You can expect her to join_

_Him in the silent world of the dead_

They disappeared. Allen couldn't believe it. He allowed her to be taken away. Link had no words of comfort for the young boy.

"What will you do?" the blonde asked.

"What do you mean?" Allen said, still staring off into the distance.

"Aren't you going to go rescue her?"

"Yeah.

* * *

When Kanda finally awoke, she was bound by rope. She struggled, but found that useless. The Noah we watching her.

"Let me go!" she glared.

"We can't do that." Road gave the samurai an evil grin. "It's clear that Allen likes you. We're going to use you as bait in order to kidnap him and take him to the Earl."

"I believe we've seen you before." Tykki observed. "But last time I checked, I was positive that you were male. What happened?"

"None of your business." Kanda glared.

"Really now?" Tykki grabbed Kanda's bandanna rather roughly and pulled it off her head. Revealing the cat ears underneath.

"Kya! She's SO cute!" Road cooed just like Lenalee did. "You may be the killer of Skin, but you're SO cute that I'll forgive you for that!" Then, she got an evil grin similar to Lenalee's or Lavi's. "How about we play dressup?"


	13. Chapter 13

It was already 10:30 and both Allen and Link still didn't have any idea where Kanda was. Allen wished that Lavi was there. He would have been able to solve the strange poem. He looked at the first line: _To rescue your beloved you must go to the tomb of the poet of two names_. He quickly pulled out a map of Paris and began searching.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Looking for a cemetery. One that would have a famous poet." He said without taking his eyes off the map. "Found it!" He quickly sprinted in the direction of the cemetery. Link had a hard time keeping up with the young exorcist.

It took them a while to find the cemetery, but when they finally got there, Allen was shocked at the incredible size. But he didn't want to give up on finding Kanda. He quickly ran through the graves. It was an impossible and stupid thought.

"Wait!" He heard Link yell. "Over here." Allen quickly joined the Inspector. He was pointing to a small grave. One that didn't stand out and could easily have been missed. He could barely make out the name: Samuel Clemens.

"It's Mark Twain." Link said emotionlessly.

"Link. Are you actually trying to help Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Shut up." Link looked away. Allen was happy for once that Link had accompanied him on this mission. For some reason, Allen felt a little bit drawn toward the tiny grave. He reached out and lightly touched the cold stone. Suddenly, a powerful force pulled him down.

* * *

When Allen slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in Road's dream world.

"What a surprise, boy. Didn't think you would find us." Tykki smirked. Road stood next to the Portugeuse man, holding a chain. The chain was connected to a collar worn by Kanda. She was kneeling on the floor. Fresh cuts and bruises were visible on her beautiful skin. She was almost unrecognizable in a skimpy black dress. It was decorated with many white laces and bows. Her tail and ears drooped in embarrassment and exhaustion.

"Yu!" Allen was so happy to see her. She slowly lifted her head in response.

"Took you long enough." She said. She didn't even have the strength to glare and her love.

"Give her back!" Allen yelled at the two Noah.

"Not yet." Road giggled. "You're going to have to fight against me."

"I don't want to see that. I'm outta here." He disappeared after exiting through one of Road's doors.

"Suit yourself. More fun for me."


	14. Chapter 14

Allen felt like his head would explode. He saw images of pain and suffering. From both him and his love's past. He screamed as loud as he could. Road laughed maniacally.

"Stop it!" Kanda yelled.

"As if!" Road laughed and tugged on the chain once more. This only made Kanda even angrier. She grabbed the chain that was attached to her neck and broke it.

"What?! How could you break that?! This is MY dream world!" The Noah girl cried.

"Not anymore." The cat girl glared. She quickly ran to the spot where Allen was crying on the floor from his suffering. She wrapped her arms around him. Hoping to snap him out of it.

"Yu….." Allen whispered as soon as he felt her touch.

"Road." Kanda growled at the small girl. "If you even TRY to separate us, I'll KILL you." This scared Road. She wasn't used to this emotion. She shook and cried tears of a broken heart as she released the two exorcists.

"Thank you so much." Allen kissed her softly as they materialized back in the cemetery.

* * *

The end! Hope y'all enjoyed it! ^^ Sorry that the ending was a little rushed……


End file.
